Dark Moon
by lambs16
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, how is she to cope? My version of New Moon. Story better then summary. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

You thought you're love was,

undenialable,

carefree,

FOREVER

So

What would you do

If the reason for you're being

Left you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Thinking Back_

Over 100 years ago, I was a student here at Fork's High School. I have been a vampire for longer then 115 years. This forest, it bring's back dark memories of my human life. The day Edward left me, I was standing right here, in the exact same spot.

_"I don't want you anymore." Edward said. Those words ringed in my ear and up to my head for quite awhile. Was he serious? Was he actually leaving me! After all this time we had been together. "I will like to ask you of one favour, though."_

_"Anything." I pleaded. _

_"Promise me that you will take care of yourself and stay out of danger- For Charlie."_

_"Okay."_

_"And I will promise you that I will never bother you again, it will be as if I never existed."_

Those words still ringed through my head to this day. After all we've been through, that summer, long ago, he didn't want me.

That day after I stopped trying to follow him, I felt sick to my stomach. I threw up quite a few times, in this forest. And I couldn't control it. All of a sudden, I felt a huge kick in my stomach, and it wasn't cramps, it was a baby kick, I was so sure it was. But it must have been because I missed my peroid three times, I was hormonal, and I was throwing up constantly. I didn't check my stomach until I found my way home that frightful day. I walked to the local grocery store, and then walked home and stalked of into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me.

I opened the box, and I tried it out.

I didn't want to be pregnant, for two reasons: Edward didn't love me and he was gone for good. Secondly, if I was pregnant with his baby, that would make me pregnant with a vampire. And what did that entail.

While waiting, I took a shower to freshen up and wash away the tears on my face, and I took my time getting dressed.

Three hours passed, and I was determined that it was all in my head, but I took a faithful step toward's that pregnancy test and I read it and then fainted.

_Three Day's Later..._

I had run away from home, three day's ago. The day I found out I was pregnant with Edward's child. I didn't tell Charlie, or anyone for that matter. I just grabbed all the money I could find, and I ran deep into the forest, where I found a small little cabin. I decided I would have my child here, besides no one would ever hear any baby screams.

I was just finishing up making my breakfast, cold oatmeal, yet again. When I felt it. A huge pain. A huge rip coming from my stomach, and blood splattered everywhere. I fell to my knee's and I could not fight this seering pain coming from my stomach. It was undescribable. I then blacked out.

My life had ended, I would never see my family, friends, my child, ever again.

_Three Day's Later..._

I later awoke, three day's later, and everything looked so much different. I could see dust specs all over this little cabin, I could see colours that I never even known of. That's when I saw myself, my reflection. I could not believe it was me. The beautiful long, brown hair. The pale white skin, the beautiful teeth. My eye's were red, and I looked beautiful. What have I become?

It took me awhile to figure out what I have become and I realised I was now a vampire. But how?

I focused on reality, and before I knew it I remembered I was pregant, and I was in the middle of labour, and the I blacked out. But the second before I blacked out, I saw a beautiful woman, with firey orange hair, her eye's were black, with anger, I supposed, and then she must have bitten me.

Reality settled in, and her name final came to mind, Victoria. My throat suddenly hurt, with a pain, and I guessed it was a pain for blood.

My throat burned, but I tried to ignore it because I was staring at an empty cabin, where was my child?

I could suddenly smell, blood? Not just any blood, human blood. But why was there human's deep in this forest? I tried to ignore that impowering smell, with all my might.

I ran out the door, to where I couldn't smell that scent anymore.

"Mommy, wait!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I was startled to hear the word 'Mommy'.

I looked behind me, and I could smell that impowering scent yet again.

I was then tackled from behind, by two little beautiful children, what were these beautiful beings?

"We are not just beings, mommy! We are you're children. And you are our mommy." A little boy said.

"How did you know what I thought?" I asked, I was so confused. How could there be three?

"I can just tell." The boy replyed. "I heard you talking to yourself, when us three were in our womb, you named me Ejay Emper. This girl right here is Brooklyn Carlie. And that one running for us is, Aleegha Esolie. My power is that I can read minds, but I can't read yours"

I could suddenly smell that scent, but even more powerful, and realised that they are my children.

I could feel the need to attack them, but I fought through it, and I felt a burst of love come though me and I bear hugged my children.

"Mommmmyyyyy!" Aleegha yelled and toppled onto us and joined our bear hug. "You're finally better! I have missed you so much. How do you feel?"

"Oh! I feel overjoyed. I have children." I answered, and I thought I was crying, but no tear's were coming through. I guess vampire's couldn't cry. Something else new.

"Yes you do!" Brooklyn yelled and I could feel there warm grip on me.

"Do you have any power's, Brook or Alee?" I asked. I knew Ejay had a power, just like his. I couldn't hink about what his name was, I guess some of my human memories were gone for good.

"I can tell you what I am thinking with just a touch to your face." Brook answered.

"Oh! I see. That is so nice. What about you Alee?" I looked over to her and saw that she looked the most like me. I mean she had my human big brown eye's, and she had my long brown hair. But they were in ringlet's.

Ejay looked exactly like _him. _He had that golden brown hair, tosseled to the side. He had that same develish, but adorable smirk, but he too had my big brown eyes.

Brooklyn was a mix of him and I. She had big brown eye's. She had a mix of mine and his hair. And she had his hair.

"Mommy, I don't have any power's. I am just a sorta weak half- human, half- vampire." Alee explained.

"What is a half- human, half- vampire?" I asked.

"That is what we are, mommy. We drink blood, but only animals, we sleep, we eat. But we can run fast, and have super strength. When we bite human's, it doesn't do anything to them, it just hurt's them a lot. Of course, we are half as strong and fast as normal vampire's." Ejay explained. He seemed to know many thing's about his kind. "We did a little researching on the computer in the cabin. If you're wondering.

"That is very good of youguys. But how come you're so big. already?" I asked.

"We also grow rapidly, in a time span of seven years. When we reach the time span we are locked in the age of seventeen." Brook explained.

"Oh! I see." I then felt that huge burn in my throat and my children then helped me learn how to hunt animals, and from then on I was prone to animal blood.

_100 Year's Later..._

My children and I have travelled around the world, but we stayed in Forks for quite a few year's. Almost until my children were fully grown.

The first couple of day's back then, I was declared missing, and there were many searches for me, but human's could never find me, they could never ever. I alway's use to watch Charlie, pleading the officer's to look harder, but I was declarerd gone a couple of year's later and I could alway's see the heartbreak I cause Charlie, but it was the right thing to do.

After my children's fifth birthday, we headed off for schooling at Washington State. We studied biology, chemistry, physic's, the courses that helped us succeed in getting a master's degree in being a doctor.

My children weren't fully grown then, but they were starting to grow more slowly. Which was good. After those year's we left to work at Alaska Hospital and that's when they were all fully grown.

The children had a few boyfirends and girlfriend's, but we alway's had to leave them when things got to suspicious.

We are now back in Forks, my old town. We had made so much of money over the oast 100 year's, so we could now afford a beautiful house.

We purchased an older looking house, but it had three stories, six bedrooms, and five bathroom's.

We each have huge closest's, full of new clothes, that are alway's all the rage.

Today we are attending Forks high. My girl's, Brook and Alee, are going to pretend to be fifteen, and act as twin's, because they were both 4'8 and looked similar. Ejay and I were pretending to be sixteen because Ejay was so tall at 6'5, and I looked older then my daughter's so, I decided to go in my son's grade.

Ejay and I have our own car, and Brook and Alee share a car. My car is a Volvo, Ejay's is a lamborghini, and the girl's have a Ferrari.

Something felt wierd in Forks, like something else is here, that are not human, but what would it be?

* * *

**Please read and review because I love review's and the more review's I get the more you will enjoy the story, so ppppllllllease read and review! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!!!!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unknown

"Hurry up, mom!" Ejay yelled.

I was in the bathroom, getting read for a new semester of school at Forks High and I really wanted to try a new style. Even though, I didn't really need too because vampires are already essentially beautiful to humans, no matter how our hair looked.

"Ejay, just wait a second! Isn't there other bathroom's in this house?" I asked stubbornly.

"Yes, but they are taken. Lyn, Alee, and Clarence have them." He whined back.

"There is still one left, use it." I argued.

"But…"

"No buts! You use it whether you like it or not, young man." I interrupted.

"Fine." Ejay said and then stalked off to the other bathroom.

On our journeys, we have met many different sorts of vampires. But one day we met a different vampire. His name was Clarence. He was a junior at a school in Alaska, until one day a rabid newborn was on the loose. Luckily, my family was attending Alaska High. We saw the newborn try to attack him, deep in the forest, near our house. So, we didn't want any suspiciousness around our home, so we took care of the newborn, and saved Clarence, except the fact that he was changing into a vampire.

I let the venom spread, hoping that Clarence could be my mate, because _he _didn't love me anymore, and left me. But the day Clarence awoke, he no interest in me, or my daughters, so he left for many years. One day we were all doctors at a hospital in Vancouver, and Clarence approached us. He said he was sorry forever leaving us, and he wanted to join our tiny coven. We accepted the apology and we find him very useful, because he has a great power. He can send unpleasant or pleasant thoughts through any one he wants too. Except me because I have the power of a shield, I can use it on whomever I want.

I still thought about the Cullen's and him, but I had a very hard time remembering them, actually I couldn't remember them at all. My human memories were slowly d\fading away, so I couldn't remember what it was like to eat, or drink anything, or how to dream when you were asleep.

The only memories I had were when I asked him if he didn't love me and he replied with a silent no. But time passed and I am now living happily with my children and my best friend. I knew that him was my children's father, but I couldn't remember what he looked like, and my children didn't know anything about him. I occasionally told a few stories to Clarence, the few that I remembered, and he would just laugh.

I laughed with him because he had a hardy, but lovable laugh. He was always happy and always so kind, I loved him dearly with all my cold heart could, and so did my children. He was basically a father to them. He always played with them, gently, but was always so much fun.

"Izzy, snap out of it! We are going to be late!" Clarence yelled while banging on the door.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming." I yelled back jokingly and we both laughed.

I finished my new style, a perm, with straight long bangs to the side, was my new style.

My long, brown hair still looked really long with a perm through it. I enjoyed playing with my hair because you could do anything with it, and it would still looked perfect.

"Mom! Can you do my hair, _please_?" Lyn begged.

"Sure, sure. Come in here, do you have you're hair supplies with you?" I asked with an inviting smile on my face.

"Yes I do." Lyn giggled. She always giggled, and bounced around with a very good rhythm.

"What do you want done?" I asked.

"My bangs pinned back with this barrette, please." She ordered.

I pulled her bangs back, with a shiny, pink barrette, and was done. Lyn was beautiful, but looked so tiny. You could not refuse that little smile she has. I have to remind myself that she won't grow anymore, but that's a good thing. I want my babies to remain my babies forever. Which is what we have, eternity.

"There you go, darling! You look so beautiful!" I stated and then pecked her on the cheek and gestured her to go get her bag ready.

I felt like wearing pink today, so I wore my hot pink blouse, with my dark blue skinny jeans, and my yellow stilettos. I actually got really use to walking in high heels, that I can actually hunt in them now.

We were all finally in our garage, deciding on which car to take and we decided upon my sliver Volvo.

Clarence drove because he was pretending to be a junior at Forks High.

As we entered the parking lot, it was totally full except for a park right beside a red Ferrari.

"Looks like we don't have the best looking car in the school this time, do we?" Alee asked.

"I guess not." I answered and we all laughed.

"Okay, troops. Lets go get our timetables from the front desk, okay?" Clarence ordered and we all piled out of the car.

"Kids, remember to call me Izzy, okay?" I said.

"We know, _Izzy_." The children replied ad we entered the school.

The school looked exactly the same, from what I remember. We approached the front desk and I read the nametag on the desk.

"Hello, Mrs. Minner. We are the Mason family. And yes we are all related." I said to the elderly looking secretary. She had gray hair, which was tied up in an orderly bun.

"Hi, just give me a minute and I will fetch you you're schedules." She said and then left to meet up with the printer.

"Here you are. Which one is Isabella?"

"I am." I replied and she handed me my schedule and a map.

"Aleegha, here is yours." She said handing her, her things.

"Ejay and Clarence. I'm assuming the two boys. So here you are. And here is yours Brooklyn." She answered and gave them they're schedule and map.

We all walked along the empty hallway and we noticed that Lyn and Alee have all the same classes. Ejay and I have two classes together and Clarence has classes by himself.

"Have fun, guys." I yelled to Lyn, Alee, and Clarence as they headed off to they're first classes.

Ejay and I entered our first period class, biology. And we walked over to meet Mr. Harrington.

"Hello Ejay and Izzy. It's very nice to meet you. Here is you're books for the rest of the semester and go ahead and take a seat." Mr. Harrington said.

"Thanks." We replied and we took our seats.

As we turned around to a desk, there was another vampire in this room, and I glanced over to her direction. She was very tiny, pixie-like. And her hair was short and spread out everywhere. She looked very nice and pleasant.

"Hi." I muttered as I approached the seat. "My name is Izzy and how about yours?"

"My name is Alice. We just moved here at the beginning to this semester. How come you guys moved down here?" She asked and her voice was high- pitched but still sounded like singing.

"Well we were living in Maine, you know in university and we heard that people were getting suspicious, so we moved back to my hometown." I answered.

"You're hometown." She mocked. "You spent you're human life here?"

"Yes." I replied.

"How many year's ago?"

"Well I was changed a couple of days after my 18th birthday, so around 100 year's ago."

"REALLY!" Alice yelled like she just figured something out. "Can you sit with me and the rest of my family at lunch?"

"Sure." I answered questioningly.

"You'll see why, later." She answered and then smiled for the rest of the period.

What was she so happy about?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

_Awkwardness_

As we entered the hospital parking lot, we saw that Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at Carlisle's vehicle.

"Bella, Jake, and Nessie, let me got the talking." Edward requested.

"Alright. But what are you going to say?" I asked feeling confused.

"You'll see." Edward answered and then put the car in park beside Carlisle's car and we all got out.

"Renesme! Are you okay?" Carlsile asked running toward's Nessie with arm's open.

"Yeah. But I think I blew it." Renesme answered while starting to cry again.

"Oh we will talk about it Nessie." Carlisle comforted. "So what did you want to talk about, Edward."

"Carlisle, Alice saw a vision that might harm us all." Edward said while glancing in Nessie and I direction.

"What was the vision?" Rosalie asked sounding angry.

"Well, it was with Jake, Bells, Nessie, and I in our house, and all of a sudden Jake's girlfriend Abigail and Nessie's ex- boyfriend, Richard, were vampire's. They barged into our house, and they both ran for Nessie and Jake." Edward said while looking down with black eye's. "Then I ran after them and they got me, and they k- k- killed me. Then they attacked innocent Jake, Renesme, and took them away to the Vulturi. And then they took Bella to the Vulturi, and then to Aro. Where he torchered her til' he killed her."

Renesme and I then held our hands showing that we would never let anyone break us apart.

"Oh that is pretty harmful." Carlisle said while glancing at Nessie, Jake, and I and frowning. "What do you want to do?"

"I think it is a dumb vision, and plus it was blury. How could they be vampire?" Alice smirked.

"They are adopted and there parents are vampire's." Edward said quickly. "Abi's dad is Aro's brother and her mother is Jane's sister. Richard's parents are both related to Victoria, his mom is her sister. Laurent was his dad's best friend."

"Are you serious!" Jacob protested.

"Yes I am. So, Carlisle, what do you think we should do?" Edward yelled while changing the subject.

"I think you should keep going there. But Edward, if you see or hear anything, phone me and we will leave right away." Carlisle answered.

"But Nessie broke both of Richard's arm's." I said.

"I know. I have Richard in my office right now. Alice, did you see any other vision's?" Carlisle answered.

"Yeah. Richard was in you're office and then he was pale white, like as white as us. And then him and Renesme were holding hand's and he was a vampire." Alice answered.

"Well, he is pale white right now. Thst is because he hates blood and he is getting really woozy. Plus you said the vision is blury still. So, go back to school, okay." Carlisle answered. "And Nessie, it's okay. I think he learned his lesson okay."

Carlisle and Esme both hugged Nessie and then gestured for us to go.

"That's great! Because I saw this one girl named Rachel, and she is totally worth checking out." Emmett commented and I was happy that Rosalie slapped him hard because he deserved it.

"Do you want to live to see tomorrow, Emmett!" Rosalie threatened.

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice snickered. "Is that a hypothetical question?" Emmett asked while laughing so hard he could've knocked down the whole forest because it was so loud.

"So, Edward. Do you guys want to go back to school? Because the period is almost over. We can go and find more information on Abigail and Richie's parents, if you don't want to go back to school." Jasper asked calming down from laughing so hard.

"Um......I want to go see Richard, please?" Edward asked.

"I guess you can. Just he is still a little woozy, so let him be. And he doesn't know that his parents are vampires. So, don't ask him anything about that. Carlisle answered.

"Edward, how can they be vampire's?" I was so confused. How could they be vampire's? And wouldn't Aro get mad if they adopted a human child.

"Bella, I will tell you later, okay, love. Wait until Jake get's back from his date with Abi and the whole family need's to hear." Edward said while smirking that lovely smirk in my direction.

"Well, the whole family is here right now." Jacob said right away.

"Jake, just wait. I'm telling you that it would be worth it."Edward said.

I was so confused. How what was Abigial wanting to tell Jacob? Did she know what we were? And wouldn't she notice that her parents didn't age? I knew something was not right, but what was it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Fantastic_

I raced back to my families place before I went to see Edward. I wanted to tell my children about there father. Even Ejay's ability, I know he would not know who is biological father was. Of course, he looked up to Clarence as a father figure, and so did the other's.

I was just about a mile away from my house to hear no three heartbeats. Where were they? I raced into the house to make sure everything was okay only to find something unexpected.

I saw a note on my dining room table that read Bella. That means that none of my family wrote it because Clarence called me Izzy and my children called me mom or mommy.

I leapt towards it and I could smell Alice's scent, what was she up too?

_Dear Bella,_

_You're family and mine are all over at our house. Our house is the exact same one we had 100 year's ago. Please come by. No matter how frustrated you are with him._

_Thanks,_

_Alice_

I sighed knowing that Alice knew I would give in and I traced her scent toward's the Cullen's old house. The one I wished I could have lived in, happily with Edward. Suddenly, so many kinds of memories came flying back and I remembere that every night he would come through my window and spend the night. Except those last few days he didn't stay over and that made me feel very wierd. The pain and suffering he caused me, making me scrape up every penny I had to raise our children. I was now angry and I felt like if I saw Edward again I would just take his head off.

I stopped as I was face to face with the Cullen's house. I didn't want to go in, but suddenly I was bear hugged by none other than the Alice.

"Hey Bella. Oh my goodness. You smell really bad!" Alice pointed out.

"Um... thank you, that was such a nice greeting! You should win an academy award for that." I joked.

She started laughing and I joined in.

"Same old kidder, Bella. Seriously though, where did you run off too?" She asked.

"I was talking to an old friend, Jacob."

"Jacob- from the Quiluette clan? Bella, he is a werewolf!" She smirked.

"And you are a vampire." I concluded.

She just gave me a serious look and then giggled.

"Come on, you're family is waithing for you." She said and she grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay."

We walked into the open living room and I immediatly raced for Esme who had her arm's spread open waiting for a hug.

"Bella, you look so beautiful!" She said and she looked like she was crying tearless cries of joy.

"Oh! Esme! I missed you too." I said.

I did a hi and a hug round around all the room until I got to Edward.

"Bella." He whispered while looking so happy.

"Hi." Is all I said and then I ran to greet my family.

"Bella, wait!" He said grabbing my arm. "Just listen to me please."

"No, Edward you listen! How could I bare to look at you after what you had done to me! You left me with saying you didn't love me anymore, you left me and you took my heart! You left me with no money to look after-" I stopped there realising that I was about to tell him about the children.

"What, Bella, spit it out." Emmett said.

"Nothing, I was just exagerating!" I lied.

"Bella, I know when you are lying!" Edward stated.

"Really, you remember after 100 years of sheer agony, and you can still remember how I looked when I was lying. Come on, children, we are leaving."

"Wait, Bella, these are you're children!" Edward yelled following us.

We were deep in the forest now and I didn't want to talk to him.

"Edward, I said leave me alone." I said.

"Bella, please. Did you have kids with, Clarence?" He asked while barely being able to say his name.

"No, Edward, these are you're children. I was pregnant when you left me, I bet you left me because I was pregnant!" I said realising that he stopped right away and looked still as a stone.

"They- are- are- my- my- children?"


End file.
